hide and go kill yourself
by bezoar10
Summary: Riku will stop at nothing to find Sora, his ex lover who went into hiding to avoid him. rated M for several rape scenes. soriku and akuroku
1. Chapter 1

My eyes are closed and I hear a bird's gentle song as I awaken. I don't open my eyes right away; instead I savor the warm rays from the sun as they slip in through my window. "It was a dream; the whole damn thing was just a terrible nightmare." I think to myself. I know this is a lie because I can feel the earthy floor of my cell on my face, shoulders, and legs. I hold my knees close to my chest and feel the grains of dirt slip under me. I feel like crying, but I don't have any tears left and besides, **he's** probably watching me right now.

I hate him.

His stupid silver hair, his stupid blue-green eyes, his stupid lips, his stupid voice. I hate everything about him, and if I knew his parents, I'm sure I'd hate them too. Actually, I do hate them, for bringing up such an evil thing. They should've thrown him in the river as a baby, or locked him in a room like he's done to me.

He told me that I can make this all better myself. He told me that all I had to do was listen to his demands and I could get what I wanted. I spat in his face and told him to fuck off. He threw me down on the floor and stepped on my face, telling me I'd be sorry for that. He gave me a few good kicks in the stomach and left me there.

My fingers drop to my ribs and I feel dried blood caked on my side. The urge to pick the scab subsides and I try to move. Pain encases my body and I sink back down to the ground. I reach my hand out and find the wall; I figure if I can sit up and lean against it, I might feel a bit better. I begin to inch my body towards the wall, my first attempt fails, using my arms to push my body forward. I'm successful in my second attempt. I carefully flip over so I'm lying on my back; I bend my knees and push myself forward when I outstretch them again. My head bumps the wall and I push myself up. The pain is unbearable, but I know I am better this way.

I look around the cell for the first time. The stones on the wall are damp and cold. I figure the cell itself is seven feet in each direction, large enough for me to move about. The door isn't like the kind in prison movies with all those damn bars. It's a big steal door with a letter flap at the bottom. Then I see the cameras. I didn't notice them at first, but as my vision improved with the day light, I see them all looking at me.

The cameras are positioned high in the corners of the room, all facing a different way so there are no blind spots. I don't know what he's looking at me for, I'm not that interesting. I curse the damn fool out loud, knowing the bastard can hear me.

I hear a large metallic clicking noise and the door opens. He steps in and the door closes behind him with the same click. He walks over to me and bends down to my eye level. I watch his lips, knowing he's about to offer me a deal, "I can make the pain go away." He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and withdraws a bottle filled with a dark green liquid. "This is elixir." He tells me. His hand slides behind my neck and I flinch from his touch. He tells me to lean my head back and open my mouth. I want to tell him leave me the fuck alone, but damn it, I'm in so much pain it doesn't even matter.

It burns my mouth and I choke on it a bit, I swallow and as it rushes down into my body I can feel it working. I look at my bloody messy side and ever so slowly, it starts to recede upon itself and soon it disappears completely. He puts the bottle back in his pocket and stands up. "Roxas, I don't have to be a bad guy, not if you don't want me too."

"Piss off." I sneer. I hate how he stands above me, to let me know he's bigger. Fuck him.

"I liked it better when you coward from me." He draws back his foot like he's about to kick me around again. "Last chance." He offers.

"Go fuck your mother." My words will be my own demise, I'm sure of it. He starts kicking me, and soon he kneels down and starts throwing punches. My face is a fucking bloody mess. I look up at his face to see him crying, his jaw clenched tight. He stops punching after a bit.

"What have you done to him you brat?" He exclaims, "Where's my Sora?" he punches me with all his might and I get knocked out.

I awake several hours later and realize immediately I can't open my damn eyes. He must've hit me pretty hard last night. I try to move my arms, but something other than my pain is preventing me from moving. My legs and arms are tied to something, so I'm spread eagle, face up. I hear foot steps growing closer to where ever I am.

"I gave you a chance, now I'm not playing nice." It's his voice.

"So beating me unconscious twice was playing nice?" I cough, my throat hurts a lot.

"You look like hell Roxas. Like hell and then some." He tells me.

"Yeah I bet, the person who did this to me is pretty fucked up." I turn my head and spit in the direction of his voice. I hope to god I hit him.

His hand grabs my jaw and forces my mouth open, I feel the elixir again, the same burning all over my body when I swallow. "Why do you keep fixing me up, just to beat me down?" I don't open my eyes yet, I don't want to see the son of a bitch just yet.

"I need you alive. I need to know where you've hidden him." He answers, "Just tell me, and this can be all over."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." I tell him.

"Liar!" He screams and I can hear the rage and the hurt in his voice. I almost feel bad for him, almost. I'll never tell him where Sora is, even if he kills me. "You've hidden him! That bitch Naminé told me that you have him hidden so well that not even Ansem knows where he is."

"I told you, I don't know." I open my eyes and see him. If I was a mess, then I don't know what to call him. His hair is sticking in odd directions and his face is swollen from crying. "I can't help you."

"She told me you knew. The bitch told me to get you." He's confused and beginning to doubt his sources.

"I wouldn't have taken all those damn beatings if I knew." I tell him in a soft voice.

"Then who? Who knows where he's hidden?" The tears come again.

"Naminé, she has him. Go find her again." I tell him, it isn't true, but I figure that bitch has whatever's coming to her for ratting me out. He begins untying me and tells me to drink more of that elixir. I take a swing of it and pass out. That bastard didn't give me elixir, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm still breathing. My mouth is dry and I can't even manage to groan without coughing. I open my eyes and see a hand in front of me, I try to swat it away, but as I pick up my hand, I realize the appendage in front of me is attatched to my wrist. I stare at my fingers; covered in blood and dirt. My eyes begin to adjust and I notice I am no longer in the cell with the large iron door. The door is now wooden, I could probably kick it down if I wasn't so damn beat up. This time, there are no cameras, was he trying to tell me he trusts me more? Be could give me everything in the world and I'd still want to kill him.

I hate him.

I need to drink something, my mouth and throat are too dry for me to curse him, I try anyway. I barely spit out my first syllable before coughing. It's lighter in my cell now, I look up to the ceiling and for the first time in awhile, am reacquainted with electricity. My body aches, what ever that bastard gave me the other night was most certainly not elixir. My mouth is so damn dry I begin to wonder how long I was knocked out.

I stand up, the ceiling is low and I can't pace about because of the hanging light. I look at the chord dangling from the ceiling and realize how easy it would be for me to kill myself. Two options, electricution...I could take out the light bulb and stick my tongue in the socket. Or, I could slip the chord around my neck, no I couldn't do that, the floor is too close, my feet would find it in a feeble attempt to keep my pitiful life.

My thoughts get cut off when the door opens, the silver headed bastard stands before me and is holding that bitch Namine. She's blindfolded and her hands are tied behind her back. The damn bastard puts his index finger to his lips to signal me not to speak. I nod and I hate it. I should fucking scream, but he's a sick fucker and I admit, I'm scared. He drops her and she falls to the floor with a small cry.

"I told you everything I know!" She sobs, I know it's wrong, but I want to kick her around, "Officer Roxas, he knows! He's the one on her case. I don't know anything more." She's really crying now, the blind fold around her eyes is beginning to get damp. The bastard leans in close to her and fucking licks the tears off her face. I turn away, disgusted. I want to punch his lights out, but I'm too weak.

"You know, Namine, I have a special guest with us tonight." He says and for a moment, I think he's referring to me. The door opens again and a man with a large X across his face walks in. the man walks over to her and crouches down low. The bastard walks over to me and holds my head, so I can't look away from Namine and the man. I know what is about to happen and I want to scream. The bastard holds a knife to my temple and tells me if I shut my eyes he'll kill me.

I have no choice but to watch as the man rapes my partner. I bite my lip and try to focus on the wall behind them, but the sight is too disturbing to look away from. He peels off her skirt and starts slobbering all over her clit. She trys to fight him off by moving her legs around wildly, but it seems that her enjoys her struggles. She knees him in the jaw, and forr a moment I think he's not going to do anything. I can't see what he's doing, but I know he's biten her clit, hard. She screams, but it only seems to fuel him more.

I want to do something, but the knife pointed to my temple tells me to sit still and watch. He pulls down his pants and I begin to feel sick, This man wasn't a very large man in body type, but it seemed that his weapon of choice would be his huge member. "No, please, not that, I'm still a virgin. No, I'll do anything, please, just not there." She pleaded when she felt the tip of his cock touch her pussy. He pulls any and sticks his index finger and middle finger inside of her.

He smirks, "But Nami, you're so wet...I think you want me to fuck you with my cock." He repositions his cock and thrusts inside of her. She didn't scream, she just cried harder. He moans and thrusts again, "Oh you're so tight, I almost forgot what it felt like to fuck a virgin." He pulls out of her and flips her on her stomach. He grabbs her hips and forces her to her knees, he mounts her like the beast he is.

She screams this time, "No, you're too big." She screams and trys to tear away from him. He moans her name and I want to smash his face against every wall in this room. He comes inside of her and pulls out. The man grabs her shoulders and drags her out of the room.

"Why did you make me watch that?" My lip is quivering and before I can stop myself, I vomit all over the ground. The bastard gives me a puzzled look, but then shakes it off his face.

"Just tell me where you've hiden Sora." He says, "I know Namine was telling the truth, she told me where the file of what officers were on the case was. Do you know who was on the top of the list? Officer Roxas P. Stanton. Strange isn't it...here you are with the same name."

"You've caught me. But I will never tell you where we've hidden him. You can do what ever you want to me, but I am the only person on this planet that knows were he is." I smirk. I hear him stand up behind me, and it takes me a moment to realize he kicked me in the back of the head. My face is resting in my own vomit, but I can't do anything about it before I pass out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

(warning: this chapter contains AkuRoku. Soriku will likely be next chapter.)

It must be around two in the morning when I regain consciousness. I have no concept of time, but ever since I got here I've been tracking time by the shadows on the wall. I open my eyes, but close them again because I'm so damn dizzy. My head is spinning and I try to remember why I feel like this. I touch the back of my head and wince in pain. "Oh yeah, that's right, that fucking bastard knocked me out." I think about him and his fucked up mind, if I had a little more strength I could beat him to death, but he's keeping me on the brink of death for a reason.

I hate him

A few hours pass and I think of Sora, God, I hope he's alright out there. He must be worried about me. Ever since college all he does is worry about me. When I joined the police force he didn't approve, he told me that mom and dad would be rolling in their grave. When I joined the Special Task Force, he told me the same thing…I smiled and told him, "At least their back in the right position." I never told him that I joined the STF for him, to help him before Riku killed him. That fucking abusive bastard.

I shut my eyes and try to sleep for a bit. Little clips of Sora run through my brain, memories of him, and soon I fall asleep. _He's sleeping in the apartment I gave him in New York City. I told him to go by the name of Sean Cohen and to change his hair; I see he's followed my advice. Suddenly the door swings open and Riku's standing there, mad as hell. He speaks, "You thought you could hide from me? You little bitch." Sora grabs the knife from the kitchen counter and holds it out at him. Riku laughs, "You think a blade will stop me?" He walks forward and Sora's hand begins to shake. He drops the knife and Riku grabs him by his hair. Sora's lip quivers and Riku drags him out of the apartment._

The door swings open and I wake up. "So Roxas, you thought you could hide him from me for this long?" Riku laughs and throws Sora down. I feel sick and I pray to God I'm still dreaming. Sora is kneeling in front of me, tears weld up in his beautiful blue eyes when he sees me. He says my name and I want to hold him and tell him it'll be okay, but I can't even lift my arms. I must look like a wreck right now, he holds me, and rests my head on him lap and kisses my head. I see Riku's boots as he walks over to us and tears Sora away from me. My head hits the ground and I let out a cry.

"Riku, I'll go with you, I'll be yours forever, and just let Roxas go." Sora cries. "No more running, I promise." He looks up at Riku, and the beast with the silver hair almost looks human when he agrees.

"On one condition." Riku glares at me, "I'll fix you up and send you off, but you can never look for us. In return, I wont harm Sora. If you so much think about looking for us, I'll come find you and drag you back here. Hell, I'll kill Sora right in front of you." Riku reaches in his jeans and takes out the vile, but the liquid is blue this time; he kneels down and hovers about my face, "Deal?"

I look at Sora, who nods at me through tears, "Fine." I manage through all my pain. He slips the liquid in my mouth and I feel it working. Before I am able to recover entirely he cuffs my hands behind my back and covers my eyes with a blindfold, then he slips something in my pocket. I stand and he leads me through what feels like a maze. I hear a car door open and he pushes me inside the back of a van. My body slides as he turns around corners. The car stops and I hear his boots hit the pavement. He leads me up a set of stairs and drops me on a wood floor.

That's when my brain gets fuzzy. I struggle to think, to remember anything that happened. I remember pain, but that's about it…

"Roxas! Shit man, what the fuck happened to you?" I hear Axel's voice.

"Why am I blindfolded?" I say, "Are we trying something new?" I ask, baffled at how he could've gotten me tied up with out me noticing. He removes my blind fold and I see that I'm in the living room of our apartment. "Axel, if you're going to have rough sex with me, the least you could do is stay in character." I see the worried look on his face.

"Roxas, where have you been? You've been gone for a week and now you're sitting on our floor in hand cuffs and a blindfold. If this is your idea of a joke, then something is wrong with you." He looks very concerned. "How am I to remove these handcuffs?" He sighs.

"Check my front pocket." I say, I don't know why, but I have a feeling the key is in there. I feel Axel's hand through my jeans and I blush. He takes the key out and frees me.

"Roxas, you need to tell me what has happened to you." His green eyes are glistening, I wonder if he's going to cry.

"I…I don't remember. What day is it?" I ask rubbing my wrists.

"September first." He says, "It's Monday."

"That can't be right…I thought it was still August." I frown and try to remember what happened. I shake my head, "The last thing I remember was sitting at my desk thinking about when I get home I was going to surprise you with a little romance." Axel is still worried, but now he's also giving me that damn look. He's one sexy son of a bitch.

"Well, It would be a shame to let these hand cuffs go to waste." He finally says and cuffs one of my hands. "I feel bad for not pressing you further, but Roxy, if you really can't remember…I'm more than happy to make up for not sexing you for a week." He crawls behind me and cuffs my other hand. I feel his hand on the back of my head and he lightly forces my face down, into the living room carpet. He undoes my belt and slips my jeans down. His warm hands tug at the waist band of my boxers. His touch disappears and I figure he's undoing his own pants.

I feel the tip of his member on my skin, "This is going to hurt." Hear him say.

"You say that every time, I don't think I'll likely forget." I say, he's right though, no matter how many times we have sex, I always seem to forget the actual pain of having his dick inside me. I stifle a scream, masking it with a moan. I feel like I'm going to split open and I silently curse him for not using lotion. With each thrust, my face presses further into the white carpet and I realize I'm probably going to get rug burn. I moan his name when he reaches around and starts touching my cock.

He comes first and damn it, I'm almost mad at him for coming inside me, "It makes me feel like a bitch when you do that." I say.

"But Roxas…You're already are my bitch." He pulls out and flips me over. "Now shut up while I suck your cock. His mouth is warm and wet, I almost forgot what it felt like to be blown. Damn he's good with his tongue. He begins to use his hands and I can't hold on any longer. I don't tell him I'm going to finish though, I figure he can take a mouthful since he insulted me like that. He swallows it and I admit, it's fucking hot.

"You'll pay for that later." He says, and frees me from my cuffs. "Now cuddle with me before I kick your ass." He says and pulls up his boxers.

"I love our post-sex cuddle, I wouldn't dream of going without it." I smile as he wraps his arms around me, that's when I get the feeling that Sora is in trouble


	4. Chapter 4

One hand touches my shoulder; I turn around and look into his eyes.

Two eyes…two ocean eyes. I look into them hoping to find the sea, a possible escape. I look at his lips as they open.

Three words, the words I hate, the words I can't say no to. The words I don't believe.

"I love you."

I hate him.

He touches my face and I want to vomit, the sick son of a bitch is standing in front of me professing his love for me…what a laugh, a god damn riot! In about four hours I'll be bleeding, and he'll want more. His pale milky finger is tracing my lips, pleading for a response. I don't give him one. I can't bear to lie to myself, let alone him. I turn my face slowly away from him in an attempt to ignore my wish to bite off his damn finger. He grips my chin and forces my face back to center. Every fiber of my being is telling me to lie, but for some reason, my voice box is refusing.

"I said; I love you." His teeth are closed tight as he snarls each syllable. My jaw quivers under the pressure of his grip. I open my mouth to speak and for a moment I think that I've forgotten how to.

"I-I love you too." I finally manage to speak the words. He doesn't drop his hold on my chin. "Riku, you're hurting me." I say and try to pry his fingers off of me.

"I'm hurting you? _I'm _hurting_ you_? What about when you hid from me. What about when you lied to me, and feared me. Sora, you have…no you _had_ nothing to fear." He grips me tighter and slides his arm around my waist. "You shouldn't have tried to run. I told you what would happen if you ran from me again."

"Riku, no. please, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." But no matter what I said, the sick bastard was still a sick bastard, and I was still his bitch.

"You can either take this for what it will be, or you can fight it. Who knows, maybe you'll get away, but maybe you'll just make it worse." Riku's lips are lingering close to my face. I put my hands against his chest in a feeble attempt to separate us.

"Riku, I told you I'm sorry and that I love you. I don't know what else I can say to you to make this right again." I don't look him in the eye, instead I look at my reflection in his pupils. I'm crying, a sad baby-faced boy crying for his sanity. I know right then that I'm fucked. I forgot to not let myself cry. Riku loves it when my tears spill. Sick bastard.

He kisses me, his tongue overpowers mine and I am left defenseless as Riku explores my mouth. He pulls away and kisses my neck. I close my eyes in anticipation of what I know will come. When his teeth finally close around my flesh I don't scream, I idiotically pull on his shirt, pulling him closer. My eyes open as he bites harder, I let out a yelp.

Riku stops biting me, "You're cute when you scream." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blade. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I told you I would cut you if you tried to run." I inhale deeply, trying to fill my lungs with enough oxygen so I can float away. I curse my density. He tells me to take off my shirt. "I'll make this easy if you listen." I feel like a child, and my parents tell me they'll take off five minutes of my time out if I don't scream, but they never do. I take off my shirt. He puts the knife on my skin and pauses for a moment. "I wonder…should I fuck you first?" he takes my hand and places it on the bulge in his pants, "It would be a waste to delay this any longer." He drops the blade and tells me to take off the rest of my clothes.

I don't know why I comply with this request, but as I stand there naked, I feel ashamed at my own erection. Riku smiles and I look at his lips. The lips of a god, a god who is very good at giving head. I know he'll try to make this up to me. He lowers himself and I feel a number of sensations I'd forgotten. His warm wet mouth wrapped around my cock, I grip his hair, gently at first, then with more pressure as I get closer to cumming. His tongue flicks over the tip of my member one last time before I cum. He spits it out and tells me I'll pay for not telling him.

He stands in a set of moves, he turns me around and bends me over. I extend my arms and touch the wall for support. There are many thing I hate about Riku, but the one most prevalent at this moment is the fact that he doesn't use lubricant. I feel like I'm going to slit in half. "It's been awhile since I've fucked you, so this will probably hurt a lot." I scream, loudly. I close my eyes and clench my jaw as he thrusts.

The pain subsides after awhile and I only continue the pain induced noises so Riku will cum faster. When he finally does he seems out of breath, and I pray that he has forgotten about cutting me. I let out one final gasp as he pulls out. "I want to shower." I say, hoping to delay it even longer.

"We can go together." He suggests. I can't deny him, I know this. As he leads me, naked through a long tunnel, I become very afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with a burning pain in my ribs, I bring my hand to my stomach and I feel warm sticky liquid. Blood. I tear back my sheets and see that the set of cuts Riku laced me with last night had opened. I don't scream for Riku, the fact that I am bleeding would excite him too much. I roll up my sheets and press the cloth against my skin. The pressure stings and I begin the wipe the blood from my skin. Some of it has dried in crusty blackish clumps, but most of it is probably still red. I don't turn on the light, and the darkness is ruining my logic.

I realize the bleeding wont stop, so finally I call for Riku. It takes him a few moments to enter my room, but when he does, I see from his movements that he was awake before I called him. "My cuts all opened the bleeding wont stop." I tell him.

"Well, if you didn't run away, I wouldn't have cut you in the first place."

I think to myself, "_If you weren't insane, I wouldn't be bleeding."_ Finally I verbalize, "I'm sorry for running Riku, but I think these wounds could be fatal if not treated. Take me to the hospital; I'll say that I backed up into a box of knives or something."

Riku doesn't say anything; he reaches into his pocket and takes something out, and tells me to open my mouth. He grips my chin and pulls me closer to him, liquid fills my mouth and he tells me to swallow it. It burns my throat, almost like vodka only worse. I feel a warm sensation in my stomach and the pain intensifies and then subsides completely. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it." He says, "Now, if that's all, I must get back to sleep." He's lying, "unless you'd rather I stay."

"Well, I don't want to keep you awake." I say, "_More like, I don't ever want to see you again._" I see his silhouette stiffen, and I hear him inhale deeply, he's hurt by me not asking him. "But it would be nice if you could stay. I mean…if we're both sleeping, we might as well sleep together." I hate myself for saying this. I really wish I could hit myself.

"You're sheets are probably a mess, come back to my room." He says, and takes my hand. I flinch at the sudden contact of our skins, but he doesn't notice. His room is at the end of a hall way, but it's dark and I can't remember if it was the hall I had been in earlier, when he walked me to the shower. He had been so kind…so warm and loving…but then he told me to shut my eyes. He cut me six times across my ribs. He told me that if I ever ran again, he'd cut me till I had no more blood to bleed. It couldn't be the same hall way, I don't feel afraid here like I did in the other one.

"This way Sora," he turns me into a room. The lights are on and I see that I am covered in my own blood. "You can jump in the shower again. And I'll lend you some clothes if you want."

"'Thank you." I see a door that leads to a bath room. It's not the same bathroom as before. I peal off my bloody clothes as I let the water run. Steam begins to pump out of the shower and I know I can step into the stream. As the blood runs from my body and disappears down the drain I think about Roxas. I miss my brother, and I pray to G-d that he's okay. Riku told me that he's forgotten everything, so I shouldn't worry about him trying to find me. I'm still worried that he'll try. I'm him brother after all.

When I get out of the shower, Riku is standing in the bathroom watching me. His arms are folded across his chest, "Sora, I've been thinking and I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here. So as long as you don't leave me for ever, or go tell Roxas about where you are or what's going on between us, you're free to come and go as you please."

"Oh Riku!" I wrap my arms around him neck, shameless of the fact I'm both dripping wet and naked.

"If you don't want me to fuck you till you cry again, I suggest you let go and put on some clothes." She smirks.

I back away, "Sorry…" I blush, realizing my desires are visible. I turn before he can notice. "Can you get me those clothes?"

"Yea, I'll be right back." He steps out of the bathroom and I try to picture all of the vile things in the world to make my erection go away. What finally gets me, ironically enough, is when Riku tortured me. Here I am, with a boner for this guy who rapes and beats me. I could almost laugh. He comes back and tosses me some sweat pants.

"No shirt?" I ask as I pull the sweatpants on.

"Are you a woman?" At first I think he means it as a sexist comment, but then I realize he's referring to the fact that I don't have tits.

"I think we both know the answer to that." I smile, and try to rub the water out of my hair with the towel.

"Sora…" I look up at him. His eyes seem kinder and I know it's safe, "I want to apologize. I know I must seem insane to you right now, but I'm going to try to be better."

For a moment I believe him. But only for a moment…


	6. Chapter 6

As I sat in the corner of my room, quivering in fear of him, a hundred different scenarios flashed through my mind. What will happen to me when he finally opens that door? It was only a matter of time before he found the key or broke it from its hinges. I pushed the dresser in front of it, and hoped that would be enough to stop him. It wouldn't and I knew it. Maybe it would stall him long enough to calm down? Once Riku got an idea in his head it was difficult to get it out, but I was unsure of what exactly that thought was. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore his screaming.

"Open the fucking door right now." Riku spoke through the wall to me. I could picture him clenching his teeth and fists.

"You need to calm down Riku." I couldn't help but show the fear I had in the tone of my voice. Silence filled the tension between us for a few moments, and then a loud snapping bang, he had kicked his boot through the door and part of the dresser. Another bang, the bottom of the door was non-existent at this point. He reached his hand through the hole and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, he pushed with enough force to move the dresser. His teeth were clenched as I assumed, and his green eyes held flames burning with lust-laced rage hot enough to burn through my entire being.

As I looked up at him, my lips trembled slightly, and he smirked. Any other day, a smirk would have been a sign of amusement; today I made me want to vomit. As Riku calmly took a step towards me, I let out a protest, "Please…no…" slipped through my parted lips, barely a whisper. Riku heard it though, and it only served to motivate him more.

***

Just half an hour ago, everything was fine. We were sitting on the couch, snuggling comfortably and playing video games. Riku was beating me pretty badly, and I got frustrated. I swiftly stood up after another loss and pressed the power button on the system. With a sigh, Riku set down his controller and beckoned me back to him with extended arms so we could continue cuddling, but I shook my head and stood my ground. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and walked to me, with the intention of dragging me back to the couch himself. Surprising him, I put most of my bodyweight behind a push and he lost his footing. His temper started to flare at this point, hating to be humiliated due to his pride. He glared at me as if to let me know he meant business and called me over to him. I merely ignored him and walked away. Being ignored, being a major peeve of his, drove him over the edge. He slowly stood up, never letting his eyes leave me. Seeing the anger in his eyes, I hurried to my room and locked the door. Several moments later, Riku reached the door.

"I'll give you one chance…" he called out, "Open the fucking door." And then silence. He added, "Now" in a stern voice that meant nothing to me. I didn't understand why he was so angry, this situation was playful, even teasing, no need for him to be so angry.

This time, the silence that served as her response was broken by a loud bang. Riku had kicked the door in his frustration.

***

Riku was finally in my room, still as mad as before, and heading straight for me. His composure broke as he reached me; he pulled me up to my feet by my hair, and still clenching the hair with his fist, walked me to the mattress and shoved my face into its sheets. I yelped a little at the force he was using with me. I cursed myself for not wearing more clothing, just boxers, could I have made this any easier for him? Keeping my head pressed down, he used his free hand to slide down my boxers. He took less time to admire then usual, and in a matter of seconds his own member was out.

He pressed his cock against my skin, and thrust into me with more force than he had ever used. I clutched the sheets in my fists and screamed, he thrust faster and harder to make sure I'd remember this. He continued to pull my hair while I continually tried to resist his touch. My attempts were futile however, because it only made him pound harder to ensure he stayed in me. I screamed again and Riku pulled my hair tighter, a non verbal message to let me know that he was boss.

He then did something I wouldn't have predicted, he pulled out. I shivered as I always do, and I wondered briefly why he had stopped. He held me in place and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck right before his teeth bit down on my flesh. I yelped and he bit harder, licking the abused tissue caught in between his teeth. I could feel my blood escaping from my neck into his mouth. And then I felt his cock on my skin again. He thrust in again, hoping to tear the muscles that had tightened in the few minutes he had left.

Riku came inside me, and freed my hair from his grasp. "Maybe next time you'll remember...." He didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't have to. At that moment we both knew how absurd this "punishment" was. I had done almost nothing, and his response was uncalled for, even if I had done something. The mattress shook one last time as he left me. No apology, no kissing it better, no nothing. He just left me there, naked, bruised, and bleeding. I reached up and grabbed a pillow, in too much pain to move my body up to it. I wrapped my arms around it and screamed as my tears were absorbed into its cotton.

"So much for "better"" I said to the darkness before I fell asleep in a pillow full of my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

My hands shake as I accept the change from the cashier, "forty-one cents is your change." He tells me placing the receipt and the coins in my awkwardly cupped hands. "Hey man, you don't look so hot" he whispers over the counter, as if afraid his superior would yell at him for making more than just small talk. "You okay?" I don't answer, I just smile and take the groceries from the counter. The automated door opens as I step on the mat and the cool air rushes in.

Axel is standing with two cups of coffee, "I'll put those in the car," He says and we trade items, "stay here, I'll be right back." He hurries off and I sniff each cup trying to decide which one was meant for me. Black coffee, seven sugars….gross. The other is flavored vanilla, with cream and sweetener, just like I asked for. I take a few sips and the liquid warms me. My fingers tingle from holding the hot cups and as Axel returns and takes his cup, I am almost unable to let go.

He smirks at me, "I find it funny that you pretend to be such a hard ass and then you go drink coffee like that." He points to my cup with his free hand.

"It reminds me of Sora." I look down at the coffee and think of my brother.

"How is he? You still haven't talked about what happened last night…" I start walking and Axel follows.

"Let's walk around the park once, I'll tell you as much as I can…"

…

It started with a pone call.

It was late, around midnight when he called me, crying. I could barely understand him, but I knew he needed help. I asked him what had happened, where he was… if he needed me.

"Roxas," he composed himself, "Do you remember when you disappeared for a week two months ago and no one, not even you, could figure out where you were or what had happened?"

"Sora, don't tell me you have something to do with…" My words trailed off.

"No, well… yes, I suppose I do." He sighed. "Why don't you tell me what you do remember and I'll fill in the blanks."

"I was at work, going through some papers…"

"On what?"

"Some papers on your…case" I admitted.

"How much do you remember about my case?" He asked.

"Let's see… you were put into hiding because…" My mind drew a blank.

"Because Riku was abusing me." He finished. "Roxas, I was put into hiding, and Riku kidnapped you and tortured you to find out where I was."

"I told him…" It was a question, but I was too struck to make it seem like one.

"No, he found the file on me. And he made a deal with both of us. If I stayed with him, he'd let you go. If you didn't try to find me…I'd be safe." Sora sounded unsure as he said the last part.

"Where are you right now?" I asked, getting angry.

"I can't tell you. I just needed to ask you something." Sora paused, "If I testified in court that Riku raped and abused me, how long would he be put away?"

"Well it depends," I was stalling; I wanted to know exactly how bad Riku was treating him, "Does he beat you?"

"Often."

"Does he cut you?"

"Yes, but the scars are gone."

"Sora, is he feeding you?" my hand was tight around the phone, I thought I was going to break the thing.

"Yes, and he allows me out as long as I promise not to tell you anything."

"Are you allowed to come see me? We don't have to talk about him, I just want to see you." It was a lie. I just needed him to be away from Riku.

"I can see you… Is now okay?" He sounded desperate.

"Yeah, meet me at the coffee shop." I hung up and grabbed my coat. The door creaked open and I bolted down the three flights of stairs to the ground level. I forgot the key, but I didn't have time to go back. The wind pressed against my face, cracking my skin and chilling my teeth, but I pressed back. I walked the three blocks taking all the short cuts I knew. He was standing there, under the neon "Open 24 hours" sign. That meant he was close enough to walk there.

"Let's go in, coffees on me." I said, holding the door open for him.

"Could I have a medium vanilla coffee with cream and sweetener please." The tired woman behind the counter punched something in the register.

"And for you?" She looked at me.

"Medium black coffee please." I handed her a ten dollar bill and put the change in the tip jar, the bills went in my coat pocket. As we waited, I looked over Sora. He was waif-like, thin and paler than usual. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles under them. The woman handed us our coffee and we sat in the far corner, away from everyone. "Sora, you look awful, let me help you."

He glared at me and cleared his throat, "I guess I should stop dieting." He made a motion to his chest and then to his ear. Riku had him wired.

I nodded and took out a pen and a napkin. I wrote as I spoke, the words coming out of my mouth were trained, I've been through this before. "I've told you a million times you look fine, there's no need to diet." I wrote "_I can help you, just tell me where he is."_

"Well, I know you think. But I just don't feel the same way." He shook his head and wrote nothing for a while, "_I can handle this_."

"Why are you so against listening to me?" I asked.

"Because I can take care of myself." Sora swallowed hard. We sat in silence and drank our coffee. I took the napkin and dissolved it in the last few sips left in the cup. "Roxas, it was nice seeing you, but I have to get going, I don't want Riku to worry."

I hugged my brother and said, "If you ever need anything, let me know."

"It was good seeing you brother, good bye" He hugged me back and left me. I thought about following him, but I couldn't I knew Riku was probably expecting me to, and was armed.

I walked slowly back to the apartment, taking the longest rout possible. I just needed to think, and hour passed and my phone rang.

"There's been an accident, we need you to come to the hospital as fast as you can."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said and hung up, running as fast as I could, I made it to the hospital and to the front desk. "My name is Roxas, someone called about my brother, Sora."

The woman behind the desk checked the chart, "the last room on the left." She pointed down a hallway.

I sprinted down the linoleum tiles and opened the door.

"Someone pronounce him." A nurse said.

"1:26 A.M." The doctor said, checking his watch and my brother's pulse.

It ended with a phone call.

…

"Oh Roxas. I'm so sorry." Axel held me.

"Riku's in jail for 25 to life, I just wish Sora could be here to see him put away." My eyes were flooding with tears for my brother.


End file.
